


Three Wishes Under The Bed

by PokeyPickle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Big Brother Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeyPickle/pseuds/PokeyPickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Add big brother Dean and a purple sparkly little monster that called itself Jim. What do you get? Well what ever it is it's sure to be fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Wishes Under The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely AU. This one of my first story's and I wrote it for my short story unit for school. So I hope you like it.  
> And maybe if I get lots of reviews and requests I'll write more adventures of Jim and Dean.  
> So under the bed we go!

Dean loved his little brother. He would do anything for Sammy, but this was the tenth time this week that Sam had refused to go to bed if Dean didn't check for monsters. So Dean would, because he loves his brother, but still big brothers get to have some fun, it's a benefit of the job. 

“Dean!” Sam yelped.  
“Oh, come on don't be such a scaredy-cat Sammy!” Dean teased.   
“You did that on purpose!” Came Sam’s answer.  
“You know for such a geek you can be so easily fooled.” Dean’s face split into a cheeky grin.   
“Dean! Sam!” Their father hollered from downstairs “It’s ten o'clock, get in to bed!”  
“Yes sir!” Came the synchronized response of both the brothers.  
Sam punched Dean in the arm as he headed back to bed.  
“Sleep well, don't let the bedbugs bite!” Called Dean after him.

As Dean crawled into bed and was about to close his eyes for the night a sound came from under his bed.   
“Really, I hoped that someone in this house keep under their bed clean. Apparently I was wishing  
for too much.”  
Dean sat up slowly, and looked around his room and upon seeing that no one or thing was there he laid back down.   
“Oh no you don’t human.” The voice came again. “ Don’t you dare go back to sleep, I don’t want to spend another minute down here with this old, EWWw it moved, it MOVED!”  
Quickly Dean sat up grabbed a flashlight and peered under his bed. Only to find a pair of yellow eyes looking back.  
“Ahh!” Dean jumped back hitting his head on the wall.”What the hell is that?!”  
“What?! What? Dear Lord why do they have to be so simple minded?” The thing muttered to itself. “I am a who, and may name is Jim.”  
“Jim?” Dean looked at it as it pulled itself out from under the bed. It was short, sparkly and covered in what looked like purple feathers. It was a purple sparkly little monster that called itself, Jim?  
“Yes. Jim, I don’t really know why myself. My father told me it is because my mother thought it would be funny. And I've had to live with the attempts of my mother's humor my entire life” Jim grumbled. “ Now if you're done with the pointless questions, lets get down to business.”  
“Wait, slow down. What business?” Dean questioned.  
“Okay, you are not quite done with these pointless questions.” Jim shook his head, sending sparkles and feathers flying. Dean glared, the sparkles where going to be horrible to relocated under his bed. “ Yes, business, I was not under that god awful thing you call a bed for fun.”  
Dean blinked a few times, “Huh.” He was feeling more than a bit overwhelmed.  
“ Good, now lets get on with it. I am here to grant you any three wishes.”  
“Why?” Sure, if some guy would walked up to Dean on the streets and said that to him, he would call bullshit and walk away. But this thing is definitely not human, not even kind of close to being human.  
Jim sighed, and the action sent even more sparkles free to go on Dean's floor“ Because Human, you managed to scare the little human before I did, and well there is the fact that I am being forced to. If it was my choice this would go unmentioned, and we would both go our own ways.”Jim snapped, annoyed that he had to be explaining this. “ Now, any three wishes. Go ahead, I don't have all night” Jim paused “ Wait, yes I do..”  
“Any three wishes?” Dean looked sceptical at him.  
“Again with these pointless questions. Yes! Any three wishes.” Jim stomped his foot in frustration.  
Dean looked around his room at little possessions he owned and then down at the well loved and worn out pajamas he always wore. He looked at his closet filled with equally loved clothing.   
“Okay then, I wish for nice new clothing. A whole closet full.” Dean stated.  
Jim smiled up at his and clapped his hands.  
“What the hell! Jim! ” Dean yelped. Not girly, never girly, he was a man!  
“What?’” Jim looked at him intently.  
“My clothes!”  
“You asked and I quote ‘nice new clothing.’ You did not state for what gender.”  
“I thought you would have a little common sense!” Dean glared, attempting to put a hole through Jim's feathered forehead.  
" Do not assume anything human. I just grant what you ask for.” Jim smirked.  
“But, but...” Dean looked at his new assortment of dresses, blouses and skirts. “Fine, you know what. Whatever. I wish for a thousand dollars.”  
“ If you say so.” Jim clapped his hands and a wallet appeared. He handed it to Dean. Reluctantly Dean grabbed it out of Jim’s hand and retreated back against the wall. Upon opening it a there was a thousand dollars in it, but it was not what Dean had expected.  
“What curacy is this?”  
“ Its a thousand Monopoly dollars.” Jim nodded his head and a Monopoly board appeared in his hands. “ Now human you may buy all the property you wish.”  
“Arrah! What did I do to deserve this” Dean cried. “Jim, just give me some time to think my third wish out, will you?” Dean requested.   
“Sure thing human. Just call when you think you’ve got it, I won't go far.” Jim stated before crawling back under the bed.   
“ Eww, it's moving again!” With that the room fell quiet once more, leaving Dean alone to his thoughts.   
“Anything? Really?” Dean questioned himself. He sat down and started to brainstorm.

 

Pleased with his progress Dean consider calling Jim back; when he hear a small timid knock on his door.   
“Dean.” Came Sam's sniffly voice.  
“What’s the matter Sammy?” Dean beckoned him to come closer.  
“Dean,” Sam stated as he crawled into his big brothers lap. “ The monster under my bed was making fun of you. He was calling you bad names that Mom says I can’t say.”  
Dean snuggled Sammy closer, he was so adorable in his moose pajamas. “Really, the monster was making fun of me was it?”  
Sam looked up at Dean with his puppy eyes. “ Yes Dean, He was not being nice at all!”  
Dean smile grew as Sam squirmed in his embrace. “Well, you tell that monster he's being mean and I think he’ll go away.”  
“Really?” Sam looked up with puppy dog eyes again, and Dean wondered when they'd lose their effectiveness.  
“Really. Now back to bed with you we have school tommorow.”  
“Night Dean.” Sam pecked Dean on the cheek and slid back on to the floor and out the door.  
Once Dean was sure that Sammy was gone he called Jim back.  
“I thought if I gave you time, then you would clean up under here!” Jim's voice came from under the bed. And shortly after Jim’s purple feathers appeared once more.   
"You got your wish human?”  
“Yeah Jim, my wish is that you move out from under Sammy’s bed.” Dean smiled at himself for outsmarting the monster.   
“You can’t do that!” Jim yelped.   
“ You said ANY three wishes.” Dean started.  
“Fine.” Jim growled. “ I hope you're happy.” So once more Jim clapped his hands and he was gone.   
Sighing Dean flopped back down on his bed, and closed his eyes.   
Deans eyes shot back open upon hearing,  
“God, what did I just step in?!” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jim!” Dean yelled in frustration. “ What did you do with my clothes?”  
Jim’s head popped out from under the bed “ You ask for new clothing you never said what you want done with your old stuff. So I took it apon myself to burn that wrenched crap. I saved you and it from any more harm. You should thank me human.”   
“ You did what?!” Dean hollered. “Now what am I going to wear to school?!”  
“Oh!” Jim quickly pulls himself out from the bed and grabs a flowing purple dress and holds it up to Dean. “Here human this will do wonders for your eyes.”

“MOM!” Sammy cries running down the stairs.  
“What the matter hun?” Mary asks her youngest son.  
“Mom it Dean! He's” Sam spits out. “He's..”  
“He's what honey?” Mary questions. 

Just as Sam is about to answer Dean comes marching down the stairs wearing a flowing purple dress, with a blank face. He matches to the door, stops slip on his biker boots and continues out the door. Only to yell back “Sammy!” Sam shot his parents another pleading look before hurrying out the door after his brother. 

Mary just sat there trying to process what she had just seen. She turns to look at her husband, John.

“You better have a talk with him when he gets home." With that she gets up and leaves. Leaving John still staring at the door in shock.


End file.
